


Date night

by milkytheholy1



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comedy, Date Night, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Romantic Fluff, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkytheholy1/pseuds/milkytheholy1
Summary: Prompt: I don’t know where I’m gonna be five years from now, but I pray to god it’s somewhere with a beautiful view and beside you.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 7
Collections: Marvel





	Date night

You woke up after having the most wonderful night with Bucky, you see it was date night and as promised Bucky took some time off of his ‘avenging duty’ to take you on a romantic date. You can remember it all so clearly, the smiles on both of your faces, the laughter that followed after a ridiculous attempt at singing by Bucky and the stars shining in the sky.

In current time you were wrapped up in Bucky’s arms secure, you nuzzled your cheek against his chest as soft snores could be heard; it would be a while before he woke up. But that was fine with you, you could happily lay and replay the events of last night over and over again.

—24 hours ago, 12 pm—-

“I did it! I actually did it, be proud of me” Bucky boasted as he walked through the door of what was once a peaceful living room, “Did what?” you asked standing up from your position on the sofa and walking over to him. Bucky looked down at you with a certain glimmer in his eyes and a huge smirk on his face, “Iiiiii-” he said dragging it out “Booked a night off of work and for the morning that follows” his grin widening. You mirrored his look and jumped into his arms rather excited “Really you 'booked’ a night off? Wait, can you even book a night off?” you questioned your eyebrow raising slightly “And the morning” he promptly answered.

You gave him a look of disbelief “You’re an Avenger isn’t that, like, a 24/7 job?” he laughed nervously, side-eyeing the corner of the room “I mean as long as someone is there its fine, besides I got someone to cover for me if anything does happen.” his smirk returning briefly. “Okay tough guy who would possibly cover for your sorry ass?” you retorted snakily “Oh ha ha you’re soooo not funny and birdbrain is covering for me so relax little lady” you gave him a death glare.

Bucky walked around you and flopped onto the sofa as graceful as a hippo, like usual, you still stood in the hallway looking at him trying to figure out what was going through that old mind of his. Bucky could feel your eyes burning into the side of his head so with a quick turn he was making direct eye contact with you, “Would you like to know why I booked tonight off?” he asked innocently “Is it because I’ve been nagging at you to take a break for a month now?” you rejoined. He laughed a little “No and before you moan at me I did still do it for you, I know you’ve been complaining about all the couples you see when we go out. Even though you don’t directly say you want that I know you do so I took the initiative to do it for myself.” he said confidently, “Meaning?” you asked.

He came to stand in front of you, Bucky took your hands into his and got down on one knee “Will you do me the honor of going on a date with me?”

“Oh thank god, I thought you were going to ask me to marry you”

“Not now but I definitely have it booked off for when I do” that made you laugh, “So I’m taking that as a 'you will’ and that means I will reply by saying I’ll pick you up at 8” he stated acting all cocky “We live in the same house” you giggled “I know means I can’t be late” he replied going towards the bedroom presumably going to get ready.

— 8 pm—-

Pulling down the fabric of the (f/c) dress and doing a quick spin in front of the mirror a final time and you were ready. Just in time too as there was a knock on the bedroom door, you turned the knob and pulled back the door to reveal Bucky. He looked so handsome in his white dress shirt and those black trousers curved in all the right places, he noticed you staring which gave him a little more confidence. God, you were so nervous which is strange because you and Bucky have been dating for almost a year and yet you’re still timid to go on dates with him even if you’ve done them a million times.

With anxiety plaguing your mind, you didn’t notice the way Bucky’s eyes roamed your body and lingered on your face; mainly your eyes. You remember Bucky saying on your second date that he adored your eyes as they 'tell a story’ and 'reflect the brightest of stars’. It worked on you then and it would still work on you now, I guess that’s why you’re in love with this big clown still stood in front on you. If anyone else saw you they would assume this to be a first date what with all the staring and no dialogue.

Eventually, you both left the comfort of your home and embraced New Yorks cold air. Bucky had one arm wrapped around your hip trying to share his super soldier warmth by bringing you into his chest, although it occurred to you, you had no idea where or what the plans for tonight were “Hey buck, where are we going tonight?” you asked tilting your head up to look at him “You’ll see” was his only reply.

—-After dinner at some fancy restaurant—

Dinner was amazing, although you both felt sorry for the guy that got wine spilt on him by a clumsy waiter but what can you do about it; besides it was like personal entertainment for you and Bucky. After you left the restaurant you strolled around the park where Bucky showed you the full force of his singing, it kept you laughing for the majority of the walk and left Bucky slightly red but he blamed it on how hot he actually was.

“Hey, can we stop here for a few minutes?” Bucky asked motioning to the bridge you were in the middle of crossing “Erm sure”. The moonlight reflected in the small stream causing it to shine bright, the atmosphere around you was quite which wasn’t necessarily standard for New York; in fact, it was as though it was just the two of you alone. Bucky turned to you and took in your features and how the rays of light illuminated all the best things, to Bucky that was the majority of your face.

“(Y/N)” he whispered, you hummed turning your head to him as to not break the tranquil air surrounding you. “I don’t know where I’m gonna be five years from now” he looked into your eyes and took a breath “But I pray to god it’s somewhere with a beautiful view and beside you.” you felt your eyes get a little watery. “I want that more than anything” you smiled, Bucky leaned in to kiss you which you gladly accepted.

—-Present—

A groan brought you back from your dream-like state, you looked up to see a pair of sea blue eyes looking down at you full of love. He stroked a hand through your hair “Morning baby, what you thinking about?” he whispered in his raspy morning voice “Last night and what you said to me on the bridge” he leaned his head on top of yours “And I meant every word” Bucky then pressed his lips to the top of your head, you felt like the happiest woman in the world.


End file.
